Eurostar
by BillySage
Summary: Antoine aurait pu prendre le RER pour rentrer chez ses parents, mais puisque Mathieu avait proposé de l'héberger pour la nuit, Antoine avait accepté. D'ailleurs, c'est drôle, grâce à cette invitation, Mathieu avait été la dernière personne qu'Antoine avait vu avant de partir, et il était également la première personne qu'il voyait en rentrant.


**Antoine Daniel et Mathieu Sommet sont des personnes réelles, or dans cette fiction, on s'intéresse  
à l'image qu'ils présentent à leur public, pas à leurs véritable vie. Ils ne sont, ici, que des personnages  
issus de ma propre interprétation. Cette fiction ne contient ****strictement aucune vérité**** et doit être  
prise pour ce qu'elle est : de la pure fiction. Elle n'a pas pour but de véhiculer de fausses informations.**

* * *

Eurostar

.

Antoine n'en pouvait plus d'attendre. Il avait l'impression que cela faisait des heures qu'il était monté dans ce train. Techniquement, le trajet ne durait qu'un peu moins de trois heures, et ce n'était pas parce que l'on avançait d'une heure en plein milieu que cela allongeait la durée ! C'était sûrement le fait de recevoir un sms de son opérateur qui annonçait ''Bienvenu en France'' qui avait rendu Antoine impatient, mais au vu du climat agité à l'intérieur de l'Eurostar, il n'était pas le seul. Beaucoup, y compris Antoine, avaient rangé leurs affaires dans leur sac dès que le train avait commencé à ralentir aux abords de la banlieue. Le youtubeur se leva pour extraire sa petite valise des portes-bagages. Il voulait être le premier à descendre. Le premier à quitter le quai. Le premier à atteindre la gare elle-même. Le premier à rejoindre la personne qui l'attendait.

Après quelques secousses, on annonça quelque chose d'incompréhensible, les wagons se stabilisèrent lentement, et enfin, les portes se déverrouillèrent. Antoine les ouvrit d'une seule main et sauta presque sur le quai, sa valise un peu trop lourde dans une main et son téléphone à l'écran encore illuminé dans l'autre. Un message lui avait annoncé qu'on l'attendait déjà. Il esquissa un sourire embarrassé à l'homme en uniforme qui se tenait près de la sortie et détala aussi vite qu'il le put. Si son bagage n'avait pas été aussi lourd, il aurait couru, mais il dut se contenter de marcher le plus vivement possible. Antoine revenait de son séjour à Londres. Il avait passé trois semaines fantastiques, enrichissantes autant sur le plan professionnel que personnel. Il avait visité des endroits fantastiques, découvert des choses inoubliables et il avait même pu rencontrer TomSka, ils avaient pris un verre ensemble. Il aurait pu en parler pendant des heures. Mais pour l'instant, Antoine ne pensait plus à ça. Aussi incroyable qu'avait été son voyage, Antoine n'y pensait déjà plus. Quelque chose de plus important avait pris sa place.

Pendant qu'Antoine marchait le long du quai il se demanda s'il devait téléphoner ou se rendre dans un endroit particulier afin d'être repéré facilement, mais ce ne fut pas la peine, il l'attendait juste là. Juste devant lui, au bout du quai, devant le portique en verre, seul. Il souriait, les mains dans les poches de son jean, son chapeau sur la tête, l'air détendu, mais heureux quand même.

_**Ça va mec** ? Lui lança Mathieu

Le sourire d'Antoine s'élargit. Un peu soulagé, un peu étourdi de le trouver aussi vite, de savoir qu'il était venu jusqu'à l'entrée du quai alors qu'il aurait pu l'attendre à la sortie du métro. Une sensation bizarre envahit son estomac. C'était douloureux et à la fois très plaisant. Ça n'avait aucun sens et c'était absolument inqualifiable, mais dernièrement, Antoine avait déjà ressenti ça plusieurs fois.

_**Super**. Répondit Antoine, qui lâcha sa valise pour pouvoir étreindre son ami qui lui tendait les bras.

_**Tant mieux. Je te porte ta valise **?

_**Chu pas une meuf tu sais, et puis je vais pas laisser une telle charge à plus petit que moi**. Plaisanta Antoine.

_**T'es con.**

Mathieu secoua la tête mais son sourire ne l'avait pas quitté. Il prit quand même la valise des mains de son collègue youtubeur sans lui laisser le temps de protester, puis ils se dirigèrent automatiquement vers le sous-sol pour emprunter le métro. Il y avait deux changements à faire, mais à cette heure il ne devrait pas y avoir trop de monde. Il faisait nuit depuis une heure ou deux maintenant. Antoine aurait pu prendre le RER pour rentrer chez ses parents ou se faire raccompagner en voiture, mais puisque Mathieu avait proposé de l'héberger pour la nuit, Antoine avait accepté – avec un peu trop d'enthousiaste probablement. D'ailleurs, c'était drôle, grâce à cette invitation, Mathieu avait été la dernière personne qu'Antoine avait vue avant de partir, et il était également la la première qu'il voyait en rentrant. C'était peut-être juste une coïncidence, mais cela fit sourire Antoine. Mathieu était la personne qu'il avait le plus envie de voir de toute façon. Après deux changements et beaucoup trop d'escaliers, les deux jeunes hommes sortirent du souterrain. Même s'il était minuit passé, comparé à la température anglaise, il ne faisait pas si froid, pourtant, Mathieu roula des épaules vers l'intérieur, signe qu'il essayait de conserver un peu de chaleur, pris au dépourvu par le froid. Antoine avait vu ce petit geste tellement caractéristique de Mathieu des dizaines de fois, mais cette fois, il remarqua qu'un frisson remonta le long de son bras. Ça l'attendrit, peut être plus que d'habitude.

Dès qu'il franchit la porte de l'appartement de Mathieu, Antoine se rendit compte qu'il avait faim, qu'il était fatigué et que les muscles de ses épaules étaient douloureux.

_**Mathieu, je vais me commander à manger, tu veux quelque chose** ?

_**Je vais le faire, va t'installer, tu dois être crevé.**

_**Ah, merci.**

Mathieu lui fit un sourire bienveillant et saisit son téléphone. Antoine décida de s'enfermer dans la chambre pour se changer. S'il était bien trop fatigué pour prendre une douche, s'extirper de ces vêtements qui puaient le voyage lui ferait du bien, mais la seconde d'après, Antoine se rendit compte que pour trouver des vêtements propres il allait devoir ouvrir sa valise. Et la défaire. Toute sa valise. Rien que l'idée le fatiguait tellement qu'il faillait s'endormir instantanément.

_**Mathieu ! Je peux t'emprunter des fringues **? Cria-t-il.

_**Ouais, fouille dans le fond du tiroir de la commode, 'doit y avoir des trucs à ta taille**. Entendit-il.

Antoine ouvrit donc le tiroir à la recherche de ces fameux habits trop grands. Il se dit qu'il se trouvait probablement dans le dessous de la pile, et saisit automatiquement entre ses deux mains les t-shirts soigneusement empilés pour les déplacer quand quelque chose attira son attention.C'était en forme de trapèze, d'une jolie couleur beige, en imitation cuir, avec une fermeture éclair dorée sur le dessus et une petite plaque rectangulaire de la même teinte, brillante, avec une inscription sur le devant. Antoine prit l'objet dans sa main. C'était souple et, au bruit, il semblait y avoir des choses dedans. En somme, ça avait l'air d'une trousse de toilette, mais la forme, la taille et la couleur indiquaient que ce n'était probablement pas un modèle pour hommes. Le youtubeur fixa l'objet élégamment étrange pendant quelques longues secondes, hautement perturbé par sa présence presque naturelle, mais pas tout à fait, dans la chambre de son ami.

_**Antoine, je t'ai commandé une calzone, ça te va **? Demanda Mathieu lorsqu'il entra dans la pièce. Il y eut un moment de silence durant lequel Antoine se tint de dos, figé, sans que Mathieu ne comprenne pourquoi, bien qu'il ressentait le malaise qui planait sur la chambre. Enfin, après ce qu'il leur sembla être une demi-éternité, Antoine se retourna et demanda :

_**C'est quoi** ?

_**Ah ça ! C'est à Céline, elle l'a oubliée la dernière fois.**

_**Céline** ? Antoine fronça les sourcils. Il ne connaissait personne qui répondait à ce nom dans l'entourage de Mathieu.

_**Ouais, c'est une fille que j'ai rencontrée quand t'étais à Londres, je voulais t'en parler justement**.

Mathieu affichait une mine mi-réjouie, mi-timide, et il rougissait un peu. Antoine esquissa un vague sourire, mais au fond de lui, quelque chose se brisa. Il ne sut dire quoi, et il ne sut pas non plus la raison. Il se sentit juste bizarre. Quelque chose s'était passé pendant quand il n'était pas là. Quelque chose qui -

_**Ca te va aux champignons au fait **?

Antoine sursauta.

_**Quoi** ?

Ah oui, la calzone.

_**Oui, merci.**

**_Cool.**

Mathieu sortit de la chambre. Antoine remit la trousse à sa place, au fond du tiroir, puis il replaça les t-shirts en pile bien alignée, et referma, comme si de rien n'était. Comme s'il n'avait jamais trouvé cette trousse. Comme s'il n'avait jamais rien découvert. S'il jouait à l'ignorant encore quelques minutes, peut-être que son corps allait arrêter de lui faire mal. S'il faisait comme si de rien n'était, peut-être qu'ils passeraient une dernière soirée ensemble avant que tout ne change, car Antoine avait beau essayer de l'ignorer, il savait que rien ne serait plus comme avant.

_**Viens vois ça mec **! Appela Mathieu depuis la salon.

Allez. Antoine inspira à fond. Allons-y. C'étaient ses dernières heures d'ignorance. Il fallait en profiter.

.

_End_

* * *

Jusqu'à la prochaine fois,  
BillySage


End file.
